1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Related Art
A printing device that includes a transporter for transporting a printing medium such as roll paper and a head for ejecting ink onto the printing medium and forming an image is known. The printing device is an inkjet printer, for example.
The printing device may include an inspector for inspecting whether or not a dot of the image is omitted.
JP-A-2007-8054 is an example of related art.
If the inspector detects that a dot of the image is omitted, a user identifies a portion on which the dot is omitted. Specifically, the user visually searches, from the image formed on the printing medium, the portion on which the dot is omitted.
In this case, however, it takes time and efforts for the user and a new measure that is highly convenient for the user is requested to be taken.